


Striptease

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, a little bit crackfic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Crowley attempts to seduce Aziraphale with a striptease, or at the very least shock the Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: striptease

"Crowley!" If Aziraphale had pearls he would have been clutching them.

  
The demon let the robe he wore slowly slide down one shoulder. He grinned when Aziraphale flushed a brighter shade of red and shrugged the whole thing to the floor, showing the black lingerie beneath.

  
"You...you..." Aziraphale being lost for words was eternally entertaining.

Crowley shimmied in time the the slow beat and teasingly removed the opera length gloves. He hadn't bothered with a bra, wretched things. Instead he had one tassled modesty preserver stuck over each nipple. He refused to call them pasties. Pasties were delicious savoury filled pastries from Cornwall. They were not something you stuck on your nipples, he didn't care what the Americans said.

  
"You...you..."

  
"Yes?" He drawled slipping a slender finger into the suspender belt.

  
"You_ thot!_"

  
Everything froze, the music skipped, record player grinding to a halt under the sheer disbelief radiating from the demon.

  
_"Who taught you that word?!"_


End file.
